Commercial aircraft which are currently in use comprise a pressurized cabin whose internal pressure is maintained at a pressure level which is higher than ambient pressure, i.e. atmospheric pressure, which is reduced at high altitudes, during flight by an air-conditioning system supplied with power unit bleed air, for example. The pressure in the interior of the cabin of a commercial aircraft when the aircraft is in flight, i.e. when the aircraft is at cruising altitude, generally corresponds approximately to atmospheric pressure at an altitude of 8000 feet (approximately 2400 m). A pressurized cabin of an aircraft usually comprises several areas which are separated from one another by appropriate partitions and/or intermediate floors, such as, e.g. cockpit, passenger cabin, crew rest compartment, upper deck, main deck or cargo compartments.
In order in the event of decompression, i.e. in the event of a pressure drop in an area of the aircraft cabin maintained at an elevated pressure during flight, to prevent damage to the partitions and/or intermediate floors which separate the area of the aircraft cabin affected by the decompression from the aircraft cabin areas surrounding this area, pressure equalisation between the area of the aircraft cabin affected by the decompression and the aircraft cabin areas surrounding this area must be possible in a decompression situation. So-called decompression panels are for this reason usually provided in partitions and/or intermediate floors which serve to separate from one another different areas of an aircraft cabin which is maintained at a pressure which is higher than ambient pressure.
These decompression panels are integrated into the partitions and/or intermediate floors provided in the aircraft cabin such that they move out of their position and clear a pressure equalisation opening when there is a predetermined pressure difference between the areas of the aircraft cabin which are adjacent to one another and separated from one another by the partitions and/or intermediate floors. The pressure equalisation opening then enables pressure equalisation to take place between the areas of the pressurised cabin of the aircraft which are adjacent to one another and separated from one another by the partitions and/or intermediate floors.
The prior art, such as, e.g. DE 37 15 328 C1, comprises devices for releasably fastening a decompression panel in a partition provided for use in an aircraft cabin, wherein a retaining element is designed so that it breaks when a predetermined pressure difference acts on the decompression panel. After the retaining element has broken, the decompression panel moves out of its position in consequence of the differential pressure acting on the decompression panel and clears a pressure equalisation opening in the partition.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,178 and EP 1 186 531 A1 disclose devices for releasably fastening a decompression panel in a partition provided for use in an aircraft cabin which in each case have retaining elements which retain the decompression panel in its position in the partition through a spring or clamping force. When a predetermined differential pressure acts on the decompression panel, the pressure force acting on the panel exceeds the spring or clamping force applied by the retaining elements, so that the decompression panel moves out of its position in the partition and clears a pressure equalisation opening in the partition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,017 discloses a decompression panel having two flaps which are disposed one inside the other and each of which can be released in one direction.
EP 1 447 326 and US 2005/0082433 A1 disclose cockpit doors which are disposed between a cockpit and a cabin and have a pivotable flap which opens in a decompression situation.
Also known in the prior art are decompression devices having a flap which can be pivoted via an adhesive tape formed as a hinge.
An object of the invention is to provide a decompression device for an aircraft which has a prolonged service life.